


Persona Fore!

by amageish



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Golf, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Chie contemplates the kinds of situations she and her friends find themselves in... A one-shot about a hypothetical Persona 4 spin-off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Persona Fore!

“Doesn’t this seem a little… strange to you all?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of crazy to think that the shadow world is back after all this time…”

“No, Yukiko. I mean, yeah, that too, but I was mostly wondering… Why is it a golf course?”

Chie stood to the side of the course with her friends, all watching as Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie played a round together. The three of them were engaged in a fairly normal game, with the addition of personas being occasionally summoned to push the ball around when one of them was caught in a bind. 

“What?” Kanji replied. “Do you not like your golf cap? I make you something else, if you’d rather.”

“No, I like the hat… It’s very cozy...” 

“You should like the hat! We make golf attire look sheek.” Rise added, adjusting her visor slyly. 

“Thanks, Rise…”

“So, what’s wrong, Chie?” Yukiko asked.

“I’m just wondering… how does this happen? How do we end up saving the world through golf?”

Naoto, previously lost in thought, began to speak. “Well, according to Mitsuru, the shadow world’s form is greatly influenced by the collective unconscious of a given area…. So, for instance, our small town of Inaba has often relied on TV as a major social function, as it provided both escape from the small town atmosphere and communication about local town gossip, as has, unfortunately, been the case with all of us. It was this pre-existent interest in television that caused the shadow world to take the form of the TV World when we first encountered it. In other situations, the shadow world sometimes is influenced by the cognition of a particular person or group of persons. It is a naturally adaptable and ever-changing world”

“Right… So, now that the Inaba golf course has opened and we’ll be hosting the Japan Golf Championship here… the shadow world becomes a golf course as it is a dominating thought on the minds of the townspeople?” Chie said, attempting to follow along.

“Exactly. It’s similar to the phenomenon of the Midnight Stage. When a music festival became central to the collective unconscious, the shadow world adjusted accordingly.”

“I mean, that was kind of weird too… I never thought we’d have to save the world again, nevermind through dancing well enough that shadows were entertained…”

“But we did it!” Rise interjected. “Wasn’t it a resounding success?”

“I suppose?” 

“And I don’t think that was the weirdest one…” Marie interjected. “When Margaret told her siblings, they were so jealous that they had a dance competition between  _ their _ teams of persona-users.”

“They did?” Naoto interjected. “Misturu never mentioned that to me…”

“Oh. Uh. Their memories of it may or may not have been wiped…”

“They can do that?!” Kanji said, a bit louder then he intended to be.

“Apparently!” Marie replied, unhelpfully.

Chie sighed. “Wow. I sure hope we haven’t been on any missions we lost our memories of… That sounds kind of scary, honestly.” 

Everyone looked at Marie expectantly. Marie looked back at the golf course.

“Nice weather we’re having today.” she said.

“Well, I probably didn’t need those memories anyway…” Chie sighed.

“Anyway…” Naoto spoke up. “The shadow world is a phenomena that requires further study. We should embrace this as an opportunity for research and to observe the functions of the cognitive world close-up.”

“By golfing?” Chie asked.

“Yes. By golfing.”

“You got a birdie, partner!” Yosuke shouted excitedly. 

“Come on Chie!” Yukiko said, walking towards the tee fairaway. “It’s our turn to go next.”

Chie adjusted her glove nervously. This was still confusing to her - one of the weirdest moments in her life, when her life has already been plenty weird - but she figured there was a reason for it.

And if she could have a fun month with her friends and save the world in the process without the physical exertion of hand-to-hand combat? She could hardly complain about that situation...

“Okay Yukiko! Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic’s title and was like “I want to commission art of that” (I mean, Yu's default weapon is literally a golf club, so this is pretty much perfect) and then was like “Right, I cannot afford to do that right now”... So this fic is my way of tiding myself over for a few weeks lol. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I kind of love Persona’s dedication to making spin-offs canon, honestly… As long as the spin-offs keep being fun, then I’ll be happy! Even if they're as absurd as this one is...


End file.
